Le coeur d'un adolescent est un océan de secrets
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Le père de Cameron le bat, cela depuis plus d'un an. Cameron fait out pour le cacher..Mais il y a des jours où rien ne va plus...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre I:**_

On était le 26 Septembre, il devait être autour de vingt-deux heures lorsque Cameron quitta son travail. Comme tout les soirs il quittait son tablier, disait au revoir à Amber et s'en aller vers chez lui en vélo. La peur au ventre et le cœur dans les tripes. Un court instant il songea à ne pas rentrer. Mais ça serait encore pire après. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Tout les soirs il lui reprochait quelque chose, ce soir ce serait de rentrer trop tard. Malgré qu'il lui expliquera que des personnes sont arrivaient à l'improviste à l'heure de la fermeture et que le patron a ordonné à Amber et lui de les servir, il ne le croira pas. Pensant surement qu'il était allé voir Nikki ou bien qu'il serait allé sur la plage pour l'éviter. Comme il aimerait pouvoir le faire. Mais il en subirait les conséquence.

Il arriva devant le porche et avec hésitation ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Déjà il entendit son père lui hurlait de venir le voir dans le salon. Il eut envi de monter directement dans sa chambre, mais la dernière fois qu'il eut fait, pensant que son père était trop saoul pour monter, personne ne le vit pendant une semaine, prétextant une grippe alors qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'on le voit le visage couvert de coups et blessures. Mais il en avait subit les conséquences chaque jour priant son père, et pleurant alors que son père trouvait sa jouissif de faire souffrir son propre fils. Il avança lentement vers le salon, à la porte il pouvait voir son père de dos et sur la table basse, la bouteille de whisky déjà entamée au trois quart alors que son père se servait un autre verre. « Cameron! Bouge-toi avant que je ne vienne moi! » Sur ses mots il se pressa et alla devant son père. Le regard baissait, la dernière fois qu'il avait soutenue son regard, son père l'avait envoyer boulait contre les murs de sa chambre, l'insultant de tout les noms, disant qu'il n'était qu'un fils ingrat et qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre sous son toit. « Je suis là papa... » Il n'osait pas regardait son père, il l'entendit se servir un autre verre, et ses larmes roulèrent sans qu'il n'eut accepté de les laisser s'enfuir. Il entendit son père vidait son verre et le poser aussi sec presque violemment sur la table basse devant lui. « Tu étais où? » Cameron savait que quoi qu'il dirait, il n'échapperait pas aux coups de son père. Mais à quoi bon lui mentir, s'il savait plus tard la vérité, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. « Au travail..On a finit plus.. » Cameron fut coupé par le verre de whisky que son père envoya sur le mur derrière lui sans aucune douceur. Ses larmes coulaient de plus belle et il serrait les poings sentant que les coups et injures allaient arriver.. « Ne me prend pas pour un con! Espèce de petit merdeux! Tu étais encore avec cette petite salope de Westerly? » Il tenta de protester mais reçu un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Il tomba au sol plié en deux le souffle court se tenant les côtes alors que son père continuait ses coups de pieds sans regardait où il tapait. « Papa...Je t'en..Pris... »Il attrapa Cameron par le col de son tee-shirt, alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux et pleurait ayant peur des évènements à venir. « Tu m'en pris? Et moi je m'inquiète pendant que tu te tape cette petite pute de Nikki alors que tu devrais être à la maison avec moi petit connard! » Après ces mots Cameron reçu un coup dans le visage, puis deux, puis trois et alors qu'il sentait son sang dans sa bouche et roulaient sur son visage se mêlant à ses larmes son père le lâcha et alors qu'il leva le regard vers lui, dans un bruit fracassant, et un regard de haine la bouteille vide se brisa sur son dos dans un bruit fracassant avant que ça ne soit le noir total.

Le lendemain, lorsque Cameron se réveilla se fut dans son salon, et alors qu'il sentait ses muscles et membres douloureux forçaient pour tenter de le levait. Ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec le tapis recouvert de sang, le tapis si blanc auparavant était encore humide et rouges face aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Il se leva ne retenant pas un gémissement de douleur qui manqua de le faire retomber au sol et alors qu'il tentait en vain d'aller jusqu'au canapé pour retirer les morceau de verre de sa chaire, de son ventre et de ses bras, une question lui traversa l'esprit, qu'elle heure pouvait-il bien être? Il appuya sur l'interrupteur qui par chance était juste à côté du sofa et regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table basse. Cinq heure et dix-huit minutes. Il se décida d'aller voir sa tête, avec le mal qu'il avait à bouger en faisant sa toilette dans les normes il devrait être à l'heure au collège. En se levant il sentit une douleur sifflante dans ses côtes, tellement fortes qu'il dut se rassoir un instant avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain prenant soins de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père. Lorsqu'il fut face au miroir, aucune émotions ne put franchir ses yeux ou ses lèvres, il ne voyait que du sang mêlait à des bleus et des coupures sur tout son visage. Il enlevait ses vêtement ignorant la pression sur tout ses membres, et regarda le massacre, un hématome prenait tout son ventre, et au milieu de ça, un morceau de verre enfoncé du dessous de sa poitrine jusqu'au dessus de son nombril. En voyant ça il se contracta dans une douleur effroyable et le retira avec une difficulté horrible, le morceau de verre passait dans sa chaire et il le sentait bien. Quand il l'eut retirer il le passa devant ses yeux et réprima une nausée.. Il entra sous la douche et s'assit au sol laissant l'eau coulait sur tout son corps emportant son sang qui s'écoulait et celui coagulé sur sa route. Son regard était évasif, une vie comme celle là en vaut-elle vraiment la peine? Pourquoi continuer pour souffrir? Dans un élan de douleur il se releva et passa son gel de douche sur tout son corps, alors que celui-ci rentrait dans ses plaies ouverte causant de fortes brûlures qui firent sortir ses larmes de leur transes pour s'échapper de cette torture moral. Après sa toilette bien que laborieuse, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Mais que mettre, le météorologue avait annoncé des température au dessus des trente Degrés toute la semaine et il ne voulais pas risqué que l'on se doute de quelques choses. Il ne voulait pas tenté de raté une nouvelle fois le collège. C'était trop risqué. Il se décida de se bander tout de même ses bras où le verre s'était enfoncé à une profondeur qui eut faillit le faire tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il les retira. Il pouvait faire passé ça pour un accident de skate? Un peu gros vous trouvez? Que dire alors? Il mit un tee-shirt blanc manche longue par dessus ses bandages. Il avait bien entendu pansait son abdomen tant bien que mal. Mais pour son visage, rien ne pouvait y faire. Il avait toujours une forme normal malgré les coupures et les bleus. Il partit dans la salle de bain pour trouvé une boite d'analgésiques. Aussitôt qu'il eut trouvé il en prit deux, et rien que cela eut du mal à passer tant il avait mal. Il regarda l'heure. Sept heures quarante-huit minutes. Il était l'heure d'aller au collège. Quand il arriva, les analgésiques commencèrent à faire leur effets malgré que la douleur fut toujours bien présente elle n'en était pas moins atténuée.

« Salut Cameron ! » Amber s'approcha de lui et quand elle vit son visage, eut une mine de dégoût qui lui fit baisser le regard. « Cameron qu'est ce que t'as fait? » Il releva les yeux, il devait faire comme si tout allais bien, ne pas agir différemment. Il eut un sourire forcé qui tira sur ses coupures, mais il s'efforça de le cacher et la rassura. « C'est rien, hier en rentrant je suis aller faire du skate et j'ai fait une sale chute. » Elle le regarda et ria légèrement. « Une sale chute? Tu as dévalé une falaise ouai! » Elle ria, et lui tenté d'en faire de même. C'était dur non seulement moralement mais physiquement. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tenté de lui écarter ses tripes et de lui faire remonter par la gorge. Je sais cette image est assez dégoûtante mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et il tenta de se dépêcher pour s'y rendre. Il devait éviter Amber, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle le verrait si quelque chose ne va pas, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà dupé, mais cette fois-ci, ça allait être un peu plus dur. La journée passa assez difficilement pour Cameron, entre les personnes élève et professeurs confondu qui lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivait. Et cette douleur insoutenable qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur, il n'avait rien put manger le midi, et le soir serait la même surement. Il restait quatre heures de cours et il n'avait déjà plus d'analgésique. Il avait finit par en prendre toute les heures, par trois, voir quatre d'un coup. Ça fait effet dix minutes puis la douleur reprend de plus belle. Il était en cours de Français, Nikki le bureau à sa droite et Amber celui à sa gauche. Il tentait de suivre le cours quand la douleur s'intensifia à un tel point que même respirait lui était impossible. Il se plia en deux sur son bureau tentant de reprendre son souffle, mais rien que ça le faisait atrocement souffrir. Sa poitrine pulsait, il suffoquait presque à cause des souffrances que lui procurait le simple fait de tenter de respirer. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais cela rendit juste les douleurs plus conséquentes et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues à cause de la souffrance physique. Amber et Nikki le remarquèrent et d'un même geste se levèrent pour aller près de lui. Ses larmes étaient de plus en plus visible et sa douleur aussi. « Cameron, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il entendait la voix de Nikki comme un son lointain, avec en premier plan, son sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Le Professeurs de Français alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Cameron ne les écoutait pas et se serrait le ventre, le pressait et le compressait tellement il voulait que ça s'arrête. Amber le remarqua et quand son regard se posa sur ses mains ensanglantaient et son tee-shirt d'un blanc immaculé peu a peu devenir rouge de sang, à cette vision elle hurla. Nikki regarda et réprimanda un haut le cœur avant de lever la tête de Cameron qui pleurait toujours. Le professeur fit évacuer tout les élève mis à part Amber et Nikki qui s'occuper de lui. Suite à ça, il s'approcha du bureau de Cameron où celui-ci commençait à perdre connaissance. Sa vue commença à se troubler, devenant plus sombre, avant d'entendre le sang sonner dans ses oreilles à nouveau et, finalement, l'obscurité l'enveloppa et il s'effondra dans les bras de Nikki tachant sa chemise bleu d'une couleur rouge qui s'échappait du corps de son bien aimé. « Cameron! Cameron réveille toi! » Elle commença à paniquer, alors que ses larmes roulait le long de ses joues, elle l'allongea par terre posant sous sa tête sa veste en laine de quoi le relever légèrement comme elle l'avait apprit au stage de secourisme. Elle prit des ciseaux dans sa trousse, et malgré les protestations d'Amber et du Professeur coupa un peu le tee-shirt de Cameron puis l'arracha carrément tachant ses mains de sang. Pour finir elle vit en dessous un bandage rouge et imbibé de sang. Avec une main tremblante et lui retira alors que son Professeur prenait le pouls de Cameron et qu'Amber appelait les pompiers en même temps qu'elle courait chez l'infirmière sous les yeux des élèves qui étaient restés devant la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Carrie s'empressa de regarder d'un bref coup d'œil et referma la porte aussitôt sous les interrogations de ses camarades.

Alors qu'elle enlevait le bandage collé à sa peau, Nikki imaginait toute sorte de scénarios impossible dans sa tête. Il s'est mutilé? Ou bien il s'est prit une balle? Il s'est battu avec un des joueur de football? Non, Cameron ne se bat pas..Et quand elle eut retirait tout le morceau de tissu, elle laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues alors que son Professeurs de Français ne faisait que crier des ''Oh Mon Dieu!'' avant de partir surement pour vomir de dégoût. Une balafre de bien cinq centimètre de profondeur trônait au milieu du torse de Cameron, et autour de celle-ci des bleus et coupures à divers endroits. « Cameron?...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé...Dit le moi... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que les pompiers arrivaient et l'éloignaient pour s'attrouper autour de Cameron, elle tomba au sol, sans force, sans rien dans le regard. Au bout d'un instant elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'enlaçait, une chaleur familière, elle resserra son emprise sur Amber et pleura de plus belle sans ignorer ses sanglots. Les pompiers repartirent avec Cameron sur un brancard sous les yeux des élèves, de l'infirmière, du directeur et du professeur revenu des toilettes surement. Tous étaient là et se posaient la même question..._Pourquoi lui?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre II:**_

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Cameron avait été transporté à l'hôpital. Un semaine d'angoisse,où tout les collégiens cherchaient et inventaient des solutions possibles et imaginables, les professeurs n'ayant pas l'autorisation de la mère de Cameron de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Son père avait été interrogé, il n'eut rien dit, et la maison fouillée laissa paraître les morceaux de verre enfoncés auparavant dans la chaire de Cameron; la police avait prit le taux d'alcoolémie présent dans le sang de Kyle Bale, étant bien au dessus du taux autorisé, il fut mit en détention en attendant la déposition de Cameron. Le dit Cameron dormait toujours et personne n'avait encore eut le droit de passer le voir, pas même sa propre mère...Elle avait était tenu au courant de son départ au urgences après l'arrestation de son ex mari. Cameron avait eut une hémorragie interne et externe, quatre côtés cassées, ce qui avait eut pour conséquences de lui causer une déficience respiratoire importante. Et les cachets qu'il eut prit en sur-dose n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Voilà une semaine qu'il était en soins intensifs sous respiration artificielle espérant que la foie d'un adolescent soit plus forte que la violence d'un père. Le soir du départ de Cameron aux urgences, Nikki était parti au bord de la plage seule, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et avait séché le reste de la journée de cours comme surement beaucoup d'autre élèves. Elle s'était posée face à l'océan, juste là où il se mettait pour lire ses romans. Deux ans qu'à chaque disputes ils se rejoignaient ici, deux ans, c'est si long..Elle espérait le voir arriver et s'asseoir près d'elle, mais non, elle resta trois bonnes heure à attendre, il ne viendrait pas.. Pourquoi se faire des illusions. Elle avait toujours les mêmes vêtements, son visage et ses mains était tout comme eux, toujours tachés de sang, de_ son _sang... Pourquoi existait quand l'autre dit je meurs? Quand le soleil commença à se coucher elle se décida de rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle ni d'Amber qui devait être tout autant bouleversée qu'elle et avait dût se rendre à la jetée, c'était leur endroit à eux, où personne ne pouvait les séparer, pas même Nikki, ni aucune nouvelle de Cameron...Aucune nouvelle, son père aurait put appelé sa tante Ava pourtant? Il aurait put... Nikki rentra chez elle en pleure, sous les yeux de sa tante et de ses frères inquiets par tant de retard de sa part.. Elle n'eut rien dit ne pouvant surement pas après tant d'heures de silence. Elle n'eut pas réussit à parler avant le lendemain pleurant toute la nuit, et alors qu'elle eut réussit à s'endormir, elle cria, hurla même le nom de son aimé revoyant encore et encore la scène.. Ses mains ensanglantée alors que son pouls faiblissait et que les pompiers tentaient de le réanimer... Toute la semaine durant, pendant les nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur et dans un cris strident après avoir vu son visage encore et encore, son visage se tordant de douleur, son tee-shirt se recouvrir de sa vie avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras...Elle et Amber n'était pas aller en cours de la semaine, préférant se rendre à l'hôpital tout les jours espérant qu'elles puissent le voir, causant des engueulades de chaque côté, mais à quoi bon réussir sa vie sans lui? Avait répondu Nikki à Susannah alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un autre appelle du Collège signalant qu'elle avait une fois de plus séché les cours. Après leur disputes matinale, elle rejoignit Amber devant le local des Planches de Surf sur la plage et elles se rendirent comme chaque matin à l'hôpital à pied, comme toujours étant parti à neuf heures, elles arrivèrent au alentour de onze heures à l'accueil, quand la secrétaire les vit, comme chaque matin elle soupira mais aujourd'hui ne fut pas vain, quand elles demandèrent des nouvelles, elle leur répondit qu'il s'était réveillé dans la matinée. Il allait mieux et pouvait dorénavant recevoir des visites. A cette entente Amber sauta dans les bras de Nikki, Nikki qui pleurait, pas de tristesse non, de joie, de sérénité, de soulagement. Le cœur de Nikki battait horriblement fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir à tout moment et alors qu'une infirmière les conduisait à la chambre de Cameron et qu'elle déambulait avec Amber dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle semblait tout voir au ralentit, dans sa tête résonnait une musique de métal doux, elle se serait imaginer dans un film de dépressif où on ne sait jamais comment ça va se finir, comme si ce qui allait se trouver derrière la porte serait la fin. Mais la fin de quoi? La fin du film? La fin du commencement peut être?

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte ne prenant même pas le bon soins de taper, Amber avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir, et ce qu'elle vit...Ce fut comme se prendre un coup de couteau en plein cœur, comme si son sang avait gelé instantanément dans ses veines.. Cameron était allongé sur son lit, un masque d'air sur sa bouche et son nez et des larmes coulant de ses yeux bleu et humide qui contournaient ses joues pour aller se perdre dans les coussins d'une blancheur immaculée. « Salut Cameron.. » Quand il eut entendu cette voix si familière, il sursauta pour en suite faire une grimace de douleur a cause de sa plaie, la sensation que cela lui procurait était telle que des milliers d'aiguilles s'incrustaient dans sa chaire pour retournaient ses entrailles, pour le laisser souffrir dans un rire moqueur et narquois venant du fond de son âme...Voyant la douleur sur son visage, Amber se précipita pour lui demandait pardon et se rapprocha de lui. Dans la pièce il y avait le lit de Cameron où lui-même était branché à des tuyaux plus effrayant les uns que les autres, une chaise à côté du lit, et à l'opposé de la pièce une grande fenêtre avec un rebord de trente centimètres de larges. Dehors on pouvait voir l'océan bleu. Les vagues s'échouaient sur la plage et l'écume de celles-ci reflétant si bien le soleil au zénith. Amber alla se poser sur la chaise près du lit laissant alors à Nikki le chois de rester debout ou bien de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle choisit, le rebord, n'osant pas regardait Cameron et profitant de la vue de l'océan.

Voyant le silence qui commençait déjà à s'installer, Amber se décida de le briser.« Alors? Ça va? Tu sais que tu nous as foutu une trouille d'enfer! » Cameron se retourna sur elle, il était encore un peu étourdit par les antis-douleurs qu'il recevait par perfusions, mais malgré tout lui sourit avant d'enlever son masque d'air pour parler à visage découvert, aussi dépité soit-il, bien que pour lui ça lui semblait à une vitesse normale, en réalité il allait très lentement, _trop_ lentement... Pour finir, alors qu'il s'emmêlait avec tout ses tuyaux, Amber lui enleva et le baissa jusqu'à son cou. Il la regarda et elle lui fit un sourire franc comme elle savait si bien les faire dans ces moments là.« Ouai..Ça va..Ils m'ont gavé d'anti-douleur..Je sens plus rien.. » Elle eut un léger rire et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues meurtries. « Don't cry my friend.. » Elle savait qu'il adorait quand elle lui parlait anglais.. Il adorait cette langue et ces quelque mots le firent rire. Amber eut laissé quelque larmes prendre leur envole à cette vision. Cameron la regarda, et dans un geste d'une lenteur absolue essuya à son tour ses larmes. « Don't cry too... »

Nikki était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, écoutait et..ne disait rien. Que dire face à cela? Amber est sa meilleure amie, mais aussi celle de Cameron, Cameron et son petit ami, et pourtant ça n'est pas autant fusionnelle entre eux.. Elle aurait tellement aimé..Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était avec lui, deux ans d'amour et de passions..Elle retenait ses larmes..Elle voulait être assise auprès de lui, sécher ses larmes, lui offrir ses plus beau sourire, mais surtout elle voulait lui poser la question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'une semaine..Elle ne voulait pas lui posait la question qui fâche..Mais, elle voulait tellement comprendre...

Depuis plusieurs minutes, alors qu'Amber racontait à Cameron comme les personnes de leur classe s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, lui la regardait, l'observait, cherchait désespérément son regard alors que le siens s'évader vers l'océan..Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit un mots..Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment même.« Amber..Tu veux bien..Nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plait.. » Amber n'eut dit plus un mots, alors qu'elle et Nikki regardaient Cameron qui avait baissé le regard suite à ses paroles et au silence de cette dernière. Mais Amber protesta pas pour autant, elle embrassa chastement Cameron sur la joue et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de lui murmurait un merci presque inaudible. Nikki de son côté était plus que surprise, il venait de virer sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait réussit à le faire sourire en moins de quelques minutes..Ils se regardaient tout deux dans les yeux, aucuns mots ne franchissaient les lèvres de l'un comme de l'autre. Au bout de quelque secondes, il fit signe à Nikki de venir auprès de lui sur la chaise. Elle ne lui répondit pas, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle lui obéit, et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Il parlèrent, elle lui demanda pour sa plaie avec une angoisse dans la voix. « C'est cool..Enfin façon de parler.. J'ai dix point de sutures, ça va laisser une marque..Et..Je ne pourrais pas quitté..Le lit avant..Un bon moment.. » Elle eut rit légèrement, un rire nerveux, un rire malheureux..Et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient encrés dans un océan de tristesse, ils étaient d'un bleu pâle à cause de la fatigue et des antibiotiques, elle aurait pût s'y noyer, s'y blesser..« Pourquoi tu l'as fait sortir? » Il la regarda et sourit. Elle baissa le regard et sans comprendre, une couleur pourpre eut envahit ses joues..Il lui avait tellement manquer.. Il lui prit la main, sa main était gelée, elle en eut des frissons dans toute son échine..Il serra sa main comme pour la rassurer, et la força à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. « Par ce que..Je voulais être..Seul avec toi... » A ces mots, ces mots que Nikki rêvait d'entendre, elle commença à sangloter, puis des larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux pour finalement roulaient le long de ses joues, elle pleurait, et Cameron la fit s'allonger à ses côtés avec du mal, il tira sur sa main et elle vain se blottir contre lui prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son torse et à son ventre de peur de le faire souffrir encore un peu plus. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui, déposa la sienne sur ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser... Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sans quitter son regard, il approcha son visage un peu plus du siens, caressa son visage d'un main tremblante et dans une douceur infini posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous la surprise, Nikki ne fit rien, puis répondit au baiser passant sa main derrière la tête de Cameron, mêlant et démêlant leur langues et dans un désir infini. Comme s'il n'y avait personnes autour d'eux, ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant Amber qui attendait, oubliant que quelqu'un pouvait rentrer à tout moment..Oubliant tout sauf leur amour.. Cameron laissa glisser ses mains sur le buste de Nikki alors qu'elle, mêlait et démêlait ses mains à ses cheveux. Au bout d'un instant, Cameron fut obligé de repousser Nikki, il ne parlait pas et semblait suffoquer. Nikki se releva, paniqua légèrement et remit son masque à Cameron, elle tournait et virait dans la pièce regrettant leur geste, elle l'avait fait souffrir.. Après un instant où elle s'était remit près de la fenêtre, Cameron l'appela avec une voix serrée, une voix qui lui serra le cœur..Elle contracta ses poings enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire et laissant coulait sa vie au travers de ses doigts..Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur et se retourna précipitamment, Cameron tentait de se lever alors que des larmes franchissaient la barrière de son regard. Elle précipita sur lui et le fit se rallonger en poussant doucement sur ses épaules de peur de lui faire mal à nouveau..Alors que l'un comme l'autre pleuraient, l'un de douleur, et l'autre...d'amour...Nikki cherchait ses mots et... « Je voulais te demander quelque chose tu sais..Mais..Je..Je préfère attendre.. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa chastement sur le front, elle recula sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage meurtrit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas craquer à nouveau... « Tu dois te reposer, je reviendrais plus tard.. » Il lui sourit et ferma les yeux, sembla, se détendre..alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière elle, dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle entendit un « Je t'aime.. » de la part de Cameron, son cœur se contracta, et en refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois, la toute première fois...

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime..._


End file.
